postapocalypticfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Second American Civil War
'''The Second American Civil War '''was a massive armed conflict fought between the United States and the newly formed United Commonwealth of America. The conflict began around 2024 following the Great Flood and the collapse of the global economy and after a series of violent riots, plauges, economic failure, and political corruption, the newly formed Commonwealth had taken up arms and began to rebel against the US Government after years of political corruption and failure to rebuild American society. The war ended on July in 2032 following the capture of Washington DC and the collapse of the US Government. History Pre-War Prior to the war, an advanced biological weapon had caused the Northern ice caps to melt and cause the whole world to experience a massive flooding of their land. In the US, the east and west coasts were hit hard as much of Los Angeles had been submerged and the city was still experiencing mass flooding and the mainland to be hit hard with mass flooding on the coasts and diseases and viruses plagued the country making the population suffer and collapse. The US Government had tried to help the citizen but failed during the process and eventually thousands of Americans had tooken up arms and took over the Southern and Northeastern states and declared the establishment of the United Commonwealth of America. Southern Front The conflict began on June 30th, 2024 when the Commonwealth was established and the US government deemed the nation a false state. In response, the United States Army was sent in to supress the uprising. This turned horribly wrong when Commonwealth Forces attacked Government troops starting the Second American Civil War. Government forces quickly got pinned down and retreated as one American soldier recalled; “''We're fighting our own people, of course we lost.” ''Government troops were quickly sent down South to supress the insurgency as more and more territories were being conquered and the Commonwealth was expanding. As the campaign continued, Commanwealth Forces converged on Santa Fe, New Mexico, where thousands of Government Forces were stationed in and soon attacked the city. US Forces fought off the Commonwealth soldiers but were soon overwhelmed and outnumbered and soon were forced to retreat. This was a major low towards the United States as after the Fall of Sante Fe, New Mexico was colonized and soon joined the Commonwealth. US President Andrew Clarke recalled the event as the "Great Fall" as the celebration of New Mexicans being citizens of the Commonwealth had remined the US of their failure to maintain control over its Southern territories. European Military Intervention On August 6th, 2024, the French Government contacted the United States and requested that a French-led European Military Coalition could help the United States in their war against the Commonwealth. The US Government approved of the intervention and soon the European Union launched Operation High Seas and sent in Air Forces and targeted Commonwealth military bases and positions. French Air Forces targeted Commonwealth Ground Forces and gave American Soldiers air support while they handeled the enemy forces from the ground. Despite the foreign support, the Commonwealth never gave up and was in the Mid-West by the time joint European-American Forces halted their advances. By then, it was No Man's Land for months on end with only a handful of victories on both sides. Russian Military Intervention Russia had been a staunch supporter of the Commonwealth ever since it was founded as it was a way for the United States to be severly weakened and have Russia gain its strength and foothold on the world stage. In September, the Russian Armed Forces launched a massive bombing campagin against positions and territories held by US Government Forces and began to decimate the P acific territories of the United States. Eventually, the Russian Government called an emergency meeting and soon the East-Asian Coalition was formed and led by Russia, it launched a brutal military campaign against the United States and Europe in support of the Commonwealth. Category:Stories Category:Natural Disaster Category:Events